


Guess God thinks I'm Abel

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: this sounded more hilarious in my head





	Guess God thinks I'm Abel

**Author's Note:**

> format looks like shit

Outside the Recording Studio. A tall building made with red bricks. Early in the morning, the street is quiet. Noel arrives in a taxi cab, he’s wearing a black leather jacket, cotton t-shirt with green and white stripes, blue jeans, green adidas for footwear, and sunglasses. He steps out of the taxi. Camera is filming him from across the parking lot. As he gets closer he starts talking to the camera.

 

**NOEL**

_Good morning, today is the big day._

(He takes off his sunglasses and raise eyebrows. He keeps walking and the camera films him as he enters the building.)

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : a beige couch placed along a green olive wall, there’s music recording certifications framed behind, and an interior plant on the side. Andy is sitting there, wearing a white t shirt, blue jeans, and black footwear. He’s chewing gum.

 

**ANDY**

_Liam has been jamming around with his acoustic guitar for the last five weeks, and we saw him writing something before that._

**Cut scene. Andy on voice over.**

**Scenario** : outside the building. Liam is sitting on the front steps of the building, he’s wearing a black leather jacket, white t shirt, blue jeans and black loafers. He’s writing on a tiny notebook.

 

**(Voice over)**

**ANDY**

_We assumed he’s writing a new song, but nobody has dared to ask ‘cause he’s insecure about his songwriting skills._

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : back to Andy

 

**ANDY**

_Today he’s gonna play the song for us._

(Smiles)

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : on the recording room, there’s instruments all around the room. Noel, Liam, Andy and Gem are there. Gem is wearing a purple polo shirt, blue jeans and dark footwear, and Liam is wearing a t-shirt with black and green stripes, blue jeans and dark footwear. Liam is sitting on a wooden chair, Andy and Gem are standing next to him, and Noel is on a black leather armchair.

 

**GEM**

_How is it called?_

 

**LIAM**

_Guess God thinks I’m Abel._

(He keeps concentrated on his guitar)

 

(Gem and Andy look at each other)

 

(Close up on Noel. He’s got a blank face. He looks back at the camera)

 

(Close up on Liam)

 

**LIAM**

(Singing)

_I can be your lover…_

 

(Gem and Andy look away trying to contain their laughter)

 

(Close up on Noel. He’s mouth open a bit, both in surprise and smiling)

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : the beige couch with olive green wall behind. Gem is sitting there now.

 

**GEM**

_Do I think that song is about Noel?_

(He frowns, pressing his lips, and looks at the ceiling giving the hint he’s deep thinking)

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : now Noel is sitting in the same couch.

 

**NOEL**

_Nothing he does surprises me anymore, but I gotta admit that was a bit unexpected._

 

**Cut scene**

**Scenario** : Liam sitting on the same couch with his leg crossed.

 

(Loud gum chewing noises)

 

**LIAM**

_No, it’s not about Noel._

 

(Image fades in black and “Guess God thinks I’m Abel” starts playing)


End file.
